The Elemental Riders
by KiyKat0575
Summary: A group of five children.  not knowing their their destiny, or they're reason in this world.  but...wat normal children do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting New People**

Five year old Hermione was happy. She had rarely ever been allowed to go to the park, and this was one of those days that she could.

"Mommy?" I asked. "Why are we going to the park? The last time we went, it was for my friend's birfday."

"Bir-TH-day, Hermione." My mother, Melissa Granger, answered laughing. "And we're going, because a couple of my old friends want to get together, and the all have children one year older than you."

"That's awesome!" I squealed, making her laugh again. We reached the park, and my mom got me out of the car seat. I saw mom's eyes light up as she looked across the park. I looked across the park, following her eyes, and groaned. For across the yard, there were four boys, and four mothers. Mom headed over there, so, I started walking, dragging my feet behind me.

"Lils! Mi-Mi! 'Cissa! Shelly!" My mom yelled in my ear.

"OW! That's my ear, mum!" I said, sarcastically.

"Oh, she looks just like you!" the lady who spoke had bright red hair, and bright green eyes.

Grinning, my mom said, "Hermione, this is Lily (Lils) Evans-no, wait…_Potter_, Molly (Mi-Mi) Weasley, Narcissa ('Cissa) Malfoy, and Michelle (Shelly) Zabini."

"Hi! My name's Hermione! But, everyone calls me Mia..." I answered brightly, looking over them. The one mother had called Lily had green eyes, and the brightest red hair anyone had ever seen. The one named Molly was a little plump-but very friendly looking-and also had red-ish colored hair. Narcissa had light blonde hair, and light blue eyes. Michelle had dark brown hair, and extremely dark, bright, blue eyes, that had a purple tint to them. Mother had told me earlier that they were blood sisters, and had explained what it meant.

"Are these your blood sisters?" I asked, curious. Laughing, she nodded.

"Yes, they are, darling."

"Mummy! She's a _girl_!" Complained one of the four boys. I thought that it might have been molly's, because 1st, he was talking to her, and second, his hair was the same shade as hers.

"Great observation, Sherlock," I said dryly to him.

"What's a Sherlock?" He asked.

"I dunno," I admitted. "I heard mummy say that to daddy and thought it fit. Mummy, what's a Sherlock?" I asked. The five women laughed.

"You're just like your mother. Saying things that you never knew what they meant, and asking after you used it in a sentence." Narcissa said.

"The same humor, too." Michelle commented.

"And, also, changing subjects faster than you can say 'I'." said Lily.

"The looks, too," complimented Molly.

"I don't know weather the first three are compliments or an insults…thanks, though, Mrs. Weasley…anyways, what's a Sherlock?"

"He was the main character in a series of detective books." Lily said.

"Yup! The series was called 'Sherlock Holmes'." Molly recounted.

"The best detective ever." Narcissa said.

"No! The best _books _ever." Michelle said.

"Not even! The best series ever!" My mother exclaimed. "Now, why don't you five go play and get to know each other?" All five of us reluctantly agreed, and I immediately went to go to the monkey bars, and started climbing up them. Once I was at the top, I sat down comfortably.

"What are you names?" I asked curiously.

"Harry."

"Ron."

"Draco."

"Blaise."

I hung form the bars, and then lightly dropped down. I then went over to the bars made for you to hand up-side-down on, and grabbed the middle-sized one, and immediately swung myself so that I was swinging upside down.

"…you're face is turning red…" Blaise remarked. I stuck my tongue out at him. I heard a crack behind me, and I tried to turn around, while my legs were still wrapped around the bar. Unfortunately, I lost concentration, and fell, landing on my leg. I screamed in pain, and heard a noise from my leg, as though it had snapped. I moved it gently, and then clenched my teeth as another shot of pain flashed up my leg. And then, as quickly as it had come, it was gone. My leg didn't hurt. I knew for a fact it had been broken, because I had broken it before.

"Are you alright?!" Harry asked. He looked frantic. Just then, our mothers ran up. My mother ran straight towards me.

"Sweet mother of Merlin! What the hell happened! Are you five alright? O, please tell me you didn't hurt yourself when you fell!" She ranted frantically.

"Mummy! Calm down! I'm fine." I said soothingly, trying to reassure her. Another loud CRACK! resounded through the park. Mum's head shot up so fast, is wear I thought that she was going to get whip lash. All five mothers shared an uneasy look, and then they all looked towards the children.

"Well. Why don't we continue this at my house?" Mum said.

"Or the ice cream place?" I asked hopefully.

"Sweetheart. You _know_ how that can rot people's teeth…" mum answered, looking at anything_ but_ my puppy-eyes.

"O, honestly! You can't still be on about that! The child's right! Ice cream it is!" Narcissa declared. I gave her a big hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I squealed. Of course, I had to hide the smirk threatening to break out any second. It seemed as though the other children didn't get hyper on ice cream, but my daddy sure know that I did. Once, he gave me ice cream while mum was at a business meeting for a few days. The results were…unpleasant. Daddy had decided to never speak of the incident again, and --unfortunately-- had never given me ice cream ever again.

We all piled into our cars, talking, mum leading the way to the ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, ya'll! I know I haven't updated in a LOOOOOOONG time! Because of a lot of things, but mostly because I'm in a different state for the year. You can ask if you wanna know the story. Unfortunately, this means that all my documents are on my other computer. I got a laptop for Christmas, though. So, I now have no reason not to update every once in a while. I'm working on getting some chapters up in the next couple of weeks, because I want to have several done before I start updating again. So, no, I haven't forgotten, and yes, they ARE in fact going to be finished. Thanks for reading this looooong boring thing. :-P I hope 2 get back to you soon! Keep your heads up!


End file.
